Michelle Cullen
by Katara Volturi
Summary: En los años 50 s una chica vivía lo que podría decirse era una vida normal, hasta que un día una tragedia sucedió. OOC.


Hola mi nombre es Michelle Richey, siempre fui feliz. Tengo todo lo que una niña de 12 años quiere tener, no me falta nada tengo a mis padres Ignacio y Maria, aunque viajan mucho siempre puedo contar con ellos y lo mejor es que me traen ropa, joyas y zapatos súper lindos. Un día fueron de viaje y les pedí que no lo hicieran porque estaba por estrenarse la obra en la que yo voy a participar, no les fue posible cancelar así que al despedirse les grite: "son los padres mas egoístas, solo piensan en ustedes, no los quiero, ojala estuvieran muertos". Vi llorar a mi madre, pero, en ese momento era muy grande mi enojo y no me arrepentí hasta tiempo después, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al día siguiente, en la obra estuve genial, al terminar mi nana lidia fue por mi, la note menos platicadora de lo normal, pero yo estaba tan feliz que no le pregunte el motivo y al llegar a mi casa estaba llena de personas, muchas de ellas no había visto mas de una que otra ves en las fiestas que organizaba papa y algunas que jamás había visto y todas me observaban con cara de lastima y pregunte: "¿Qué es lo que pasa lidia?". Me llevo a mi habitación y me dijo que mis padres habían sido asaltados y asesinados en el camino. Mi mundo en ese momento se hizo pedazos no dejaba de llorar y de pensar en las ultimas palabras que les dije y que si yo no hubiera dicho eso ellos aun seguirían con vida.

En la mañana le pregunte a lidia que cuando los traerían y ella me respondió que mañana traerían sus cuerpos que no me preocupara. Una pregunta llego a mi mente ¿Qué pasara conmigo si no tengo abuelos ni tíos? Le pregunte a lidia que si tendría que irme a un orfanato o a un lugar por el estilo y dijo "no, tu tío Mark vendrá en unos días para hacerse cargo de ti" "¿Quién es ese tío Mark porque no lo conozco?" "El vive muy lejos y desde hace muchos años no viene y tu no lo conoces porque no había mucha comunicación con el".

Muy temprano en la mañana llego Mark y baje de mi habitación para conocerlo el dijo muy amable: "lo siento por lo de tus padres" platicamos un rato para conocernos, el era un señor como de unos 30 años, y después de un rato llegaron los cuerpos de mis padres y como es costumbre, los velamos durante todo el día y la noche, después de sepultarlos regresamos a mi casa, me bañe, tome mis maletas y subí al coche, fueron 10 horas de viaje, la noche ya había comenzado, llegamos al fin mi nueva casa. Al mirar a la casa, note que no era muy grande a comparación de mi casa, tenia dos o tres recamaras, y le pregunte que donde iba a dormir y respondió "en aquella del fondo" fui a guardar mis cosas y note que era un pequeño cuarto donde guardar papeles y cosas viejas, le dije "esto es una broma verdad", y contesto "no, y si quieres dormir cómoda niña chiflada tendrás que limpiar" dije "pero, yo no se" y el dijo "ese no es mi problema" cerro la puerta y se fue.

Al día siguiente le pregunte "cuando voy a ir a la escuela" el respondió "en una semana, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero al regresar quiero esta casa limpia" le pregunte "que es lo que iba a desayunar" el dijo "averígualo, yo no resolveré todos tus problemas" revise la alacena, y había solo había huevos, recordé como los preparaba lidia y después de muchos intentos al fin prepare algo que parecía comestible, me senté leer un libro de una pequeña repisa, toda la tarde leí y casi ya anocheciendo, llego mi tío al ver el desastre que hice en la cocina, me tomo de brazo y con su cinturón me golpeo varias veces y me puso a limpiar la cocina y el resto de la casa y en ese momento sentí que era tan grande pero si me quejaba, el me volvería a pegar, y yo no podría con otra golpiza como esa, así fue todos los días, yo tuve que aprender a asear la casa, al principio fue difícil, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre.

Ya era lunes, y le pregunte, donde estaba la escuela, me llevo en el coche y dijo que me aprendiera el camino, porque era la ultima ves que me llevaría, yo todo el tiempo estaba triste, así que no conversaba, ni intentaba hacer amigas, siempre estaba sola, así fue mi vida durante los siguientes tres años, yo apartada del mundo leyendo libros, todo el tiempo imaginando el día que pueda ser libre y jamás volver a saber de mi tío solo pensaba y contaba los días para cumplir 18 años, alejarme con mi herencia lo mas lejos de allí y lo primero que haría es buscar a mi nana y abrazarla.

Un día, mientras limpiaba descubrí el testamento de mis padres, al leerlo note una cláusula en la que se especificaba, que yo recibiría mi herencia el día que me case. Yo no quería casarme mi sueño era ser maestra. Así, que esa noche, le prepare a Mark una bebida con alcohol, el no se dio cuenta y después de un par de vasos, quedo totalmente ebrio, así que le quite el dinero que tenia y tome una pequeña maleta que prepare, y ya estando en la puerta, escuche su risa y su vos diciendo "gracias a la huérfana y mi plan, me quedare con el dinero de mi hermano" y regrese le pregunte cual era su plan y dijo "yo sabia el testamento de Ignacio, y así que lo mande matar a el y a Maria y ahora me quedare con su hija y con todo su dinero" y comenzó a reír, me tomo del brazo diciendo "te has puesto muy bonita" y trato de besarme, me solté y salí corriendo, el me siguió, pero no me alcanzo por su estado, después de kilómetros camine y recordé el día que perdí a mis padres, y sentí el deseo de morir, y camine por horas por la carretera, y llegue a un bosque seguí caminando a través de esos grandes árboles, después de caminar algunos kilómetros me senté, tenia una pequeña navaja en las manos, estaba decidida a cortarme las venas, ya lo había intentado hace un año, pero me descubrieron y solo quedaron las cicatrices, pero, esta ves no había alguien en kilómetros de distancia que lo impidiera, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando escuche una vos diciendo "¿Qué haces aquí?" Gire la cabeza y vi a un chico alto, piel blanca, cabello color bronce, ojos dorados. Le respondí "¿Más bien que haces tú aquí y quien eres?" El dijo vine acompañar a mis padres de casería y me llamo Edward Cullen le dije "bueno Edward, me harías el favor de irte y dejarme sola, porque estoy ocupada" y el dijo "se lo que vienes a hacer, aquí vamos a hablar y te aseguro que vas a cambiar de opinión" le dije "porque no me dejas lograr lo que vine a hacer" el dijo "porque es peligroso… pero, cuéntame que te pasa, caminamos mientas yo relataba mi vida" el dijo "así que por eso quieres morir, porque no buscas a alguien que quiera casase contigo" y dije "es una buena idea, pero quien se querría casar conmigo así porque si" y pensé que cuando se fuera me cortaría pero mientras pasaba el tiempo el no mostraba interés en irse como yo aun tenia la navaja en mis manos sin querer me hice una pequeña cortada en mi mano voltee a verlo vi que sus ojos dorados se volvieron color negro y me dijo "es tiempo de que te vallas…"(grito)" VETE ALEJATE DE MI" me asuste por su cambio, y salí corriendo, mire hacia atrás y ya no estaba tropece rodé por una parte muy inclinada, me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte, y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté y estaba Edward y dijo "te presento a mis padres Carlisle y Esme" "¿Qué es lo que me paso?": dije y el respondió "te encontró mi padre Carlisle y te curo". Dije:"tengo que irme". Carlisle me dijo "el golpe que te diste en el cráneo, fue muy fuerte es mejor que no te vallas", estuve unos días en su casa, porque no deje que me llevaran al hospital, sabia que allí me encontraría Mark. Mientas pasaban los días yo notaba que esa familia era muy extraña un día salieron y yo los seguí hasta el bosque, pero de repente desaparecieron de mi vista, así que continué caminando sin rumbo, hasta que escuche algo acercarse a gran velocidad, me escondí detrás de un árbol, cuando vi que Edward atrapaba a un venado y bebía su sangre, me quede sin mover hasta que termino y al notar mi presencia camino hacia mi y me desmaye del miedo.

Al recobrar el conocimiento estaba en la casa de los Cullen y fui a buscar a Edward lo encontré en su habitación y le dije "vi lo que hiciste en el bosque y se lo que eres", el dijo "no se de lo que estas hablando, lo mas probable es que sea un sueño, cuando yo llegue tu estabas en tu habitación dormida", le dije "no intentes confundirme, yo se que no fue un sueño, yo te vi, se que eres un vampiro y lo demostrare, te juro que lo haré, así que dime la verdad", el dijo "cual verdad, creo que te afecto tu razón aquel golpe en la cabeza que tuviste", dije "eres insoportable, pero se tu serás que el que termine diciendo lo que en realidad eres", el dijo "si no vas a dejar de decir tus tonterías, mejor sal, que yo no quiero escucharlas" y salí de la habitación furiosa.

Regrese a mi habitación para idear mi plan para comprobar que es un vampiro, pero no se como lo haré, pero con el tiempo, lograre descifrar sus mentiras. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo hacia la sala y hay estaba Esme me dice "quieres ir al pueblo" respondo "si, con mucho gusto" me dice "bueno, vamos" salimos y nos subimos al coche, durante el camino tuve la idea de comprar un libro que hablara sobre vampiros, cuando llegamos al pueblo, entramos en una tienda de vestidos muy elegantes y me dice "quieres algo" le dije "si, quiero un libro, y hay una librería aquí cerca, no me tardo" me dio algo de dinero, me dirige a buscar el libro y lo encontré y regrese al mostrador para pagarlo y al salir vi a Mark que estaba a punto de entrar a la librería, así que baje el rostro, para que mi sombrero cubriera mi cara, el entro y escuche como preguntaba por mi, y el que me atendió dijo que acababa de salir así que corrí hacia la tienda de vestidos, y le dije a Esme que teníamos que irnos inmediatamente, subimos al coche y comencé a llorar, me pregunto que paso, y le dije lo que sucedió me abrazo llegamos a casa y le dije "nunca dejen que me lleve, el es capaz de matarme, y yo no quiero morir", y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar, pero no pude, solo pensaba lo que sucedería si Mark me encontrara, y de pronto escuche que alguien entraba a mi cuarto, abrí los ojos y era Edward me dijo "no te preocupes Mark, no te hará daño yo lo evitare", le dije "no sabes como es, el mando matar a mis padres, y puede hacer lo mismo conmigo, el es muy peligroso y me esta buscando y se que me encontrara y ese será el ultimo día de mi vida…así que mañana me iré, los dejare en paz, no quiero causarles problemas" el dijo "eres tan solo una niña, a donde iras estando sola, es mejor que te quedes aquí, nosotros te protegeremos", dije "pero yo soy un riesgo para ti, soy humana y ustedes vampiros y no me digas que no, yo lo se, no soy tonta, se diferenciar lo que es sueño y lo que es realidad y la verdad se te nota en los ojos así que es imposible que me mientas, y por favor no lo hagas y si temes que se lo diga a alguien confía en mi, no lo haré, jamás los arriesgaría" el dijo "eres inteligente y crees saberlo todo, cuando es mas lo que ignoras, piensas que soy bueno cuando en realidad podría matarte, porque ese es mi instinto" dije "pues dime, que es lo que eres capaz y yo juzgare la clase de persona que eres", el dijo "en mi familia no consumimos sangre humana, solo sangre de animales, podemos salir de día pero no nos puede dar la luz del sol o las personas se darían cuenta que somos diferentes, Carlisle es el único que resiste la sangre humana, somos rápidos y fuertes, no podemos morir, ni tampoco dormimos, nuestra piel es fría, Carlisle me convirtió en 1918 mientras yo moría de influenza, yo puedo leer la mente", dije "espera, puedes saber lo que estoy pensando, eso es genial, pero solo para ti, pero a mi no me gusta eso de que sabes lo que pienso" el dijo "si, piensa lo que te dije y mañana continuamos con nuestra conversación" le dije "prométeme que si estoy a punto de morir, me convertirás" me dijo "nunca necesitaras que suceda" y se fue. Yo me acosté de nuevo en la cama y me dormí ya estaba tranquila sabia que los Cullen me protegerían.

Unos días después fueron a cazar y yo me quede en la casa y de pronto oí que tocaban la puerta, al abrir estaba Mark, entro a la casa me sujeto del brazo y grite auxilio, pero mis gritos fueron en vano, no me pude soltar, porque yo era una chica débil y el un hombre fuerte, me llevo a su casa comenzó a golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, yo suplique que se detuviera, pero, no lo hizo, continuo y no se detuvo hasta que se canso, y se fue a dormir, yo tirada en el suelo intente levantarme y me dirige hacia la puerta, y camine hacia casa de los Cullen, era una tarde muy fría y comenzaba a nevar, yo solo traía puesto un ligero suéter, y el frío y el dolor parecían vencerme, pero yo no quería morir en aquel lugar tan solo, cada ves el camino estaba mas oscuro pero a lo lejos pude ver la casa y aumente la velocidad de mi caminar, tropecé pero ya no pude levantarme y con lo poco de aliento que me queda, le grite a Edward y mi vista comenzó a nublarse y pude ver a Carlisle acercarse a mi.

Al abrir los ojos, vi a Esme dijo "al fin despiertas" dije "pensé que iba a morir" dijo "Carlisle te convirtió, esa era la única opción, Edward se enfado, pero, sabia que no querías morir" dije "donde está" dijo "no te preocupes, no tarda en llegar" dije "no ha venido Mark" dijo "si, pero ya no volverá, el piensa que huiste a otro estado". Llego Edward y Carlisle, dijo "que bueno que ya despiertas, como te sientes" le dije "algo desesperada y extraña" el dijo "no te preocupes es normal, ven vamos a que te alimentes y te sentirás mejor".

De regreso a casa platicamos Carlisle y yo dije "Edward esta enfadado conmigo, es que note que no quería hablar" dijo "no mas bien esta enojado consigo mismo, porque prometió protegerte y no lo hizo, y es mejor que dejes que el sea el primero en hablar".

Edward y yo no hablamos en los siguientes días, pero sentía como me miraba por la ventana mientas yo paseaba por el jardín, por primera ves que me sentía feliz, hacia años que no tenia tanta paz. En las tardes, conversamos Carlisle y yo me da consejos para evitar la sangre humana y de su vida antes y después de ser vampiro, era muy interesante sobre todo cuando vivió con los Volturi

Una noche mientras leía, llego Edward y dijo "como has estado", el dije "bien, pero he extrañado tu voz" el dijo "disculpa, no era mi intención acerté sentir mal" le dije "no te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa, yo la tuve, no debí abrir la puerta estando sola en la casa, pero estoy segura que Mark nunca podrá hacerme daño… estoy feliz de ya no ser tan débil", el ríe y dice "que bien le encuentras el lado bueno, yo quisiera ser tan positivo como tu" le dije "eres bueno, pero tu no lo crees" el dijo "tu también eres una buena niña" le dije "no soy una niña" el dijo "solo tienes quince años, si eres una niña" le dije "soy mas madura que tu" el dijo "no es cierto", le dije "que cruel eres" y ambos reímos el sol comenzaba a salir y dijo dejo que continúes tu lectura le dije gracias el dijo bienvenida a tu nueva vida.

Han pasado algunos años desde que soy vampiro, como apenas me estoy acostumbrando a mi nueva, vida todo es un poco extraño y a veces, no mido mis propias fuerzas, y me dado cuenta que puedo borrar la memoria de los demás y también hacer que hagan lo que yo quiero.

Edward siempre me acompaña a cazar, hasta que un día le pedí ir sola y tuvo que aceptar y ya que lo hice que aceptara. Iba por el bosque cuando me encontré con un chico y me di cuenta que era un vampiro, el era muy alto y musculoso, su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol, era tan guapo y me pregunto "que haces en el bosque" le dije "vine a cazar, porque yo me alimento de sangre de animales" el dijo "nunca has probado la sangre humana" le dije "no y no lo quiero hacer en mi vida" me dijo "y tu estas sola" le dije "no vivo con mi familia en una casa que no esta muy lejos de aquí, pero dime como te llamas" el dijo "Jim Peters y cual es tu nombre linda", le dije "antes me llamaba Michelle Richey pero ahora me llamo Michelle Cullen", el dijo "tu nombre es tan lindo como tu cara", le dije "gracias" y mire sus ojos, y me di cuenta que el era el amor de mi vida, me tengo que ir, el dijo nos volveremos a ver le dije "si… que te parece la próxima semana" el dijo "no se si pueda estar tanto tiempo sin ver ese bello rostro, pero resistiré" le dije "adiós nos vemos al atardecer".

Los días pasaron tan lento, yo lo que quería es volver a Jim, y al transcurrir una semana, cuando iba al bosque, me tope con Edward y me dijo "ten cuidado, el es un nómada y bebe sangre humana" le dije "no te preocupes se defenderme" el dijo "de los demás si, pero no de ti misma" le dije "no te preocupes y olvida lo que sabes" y borre cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de Jim, seguí mi camino, al llegar al lugar me senté en una gran roca a esperar, faltaba muy poco para comenzar a oscurecer y pensé que no llegaría me pare y de repente escuche que llego diciendo, hola, perdona si tarde un poco, lo que pasa que hubo un pequeño problema, que tuve que resolver" le dije "no te preocupes acabo de llegar, a mi también se me hizo un poco tarde, pero cuéntame que eras antes de convertirte", el dijo "primero tu" y le conté mi pasado desde cundo era niña hasta el presente le hable sobre Edward, Esme, y Carlisle el me dijo "es muy triste tu pasado, yo antes de convertirme, yo vivía con mis padres, ellos soñaban que yo fuera un gran soldado para darle honor a la familia, un día al pueblo llego una mujer muy hermosa, pero también era muy misteriosa, ella se hizo amiga de mi madre por lo que la veía muy seguido en casa, una tarde llovía, yo estaba solo en casa, cuando escuche la puerta ella estaba en la puerta totalmente mojada, le dije "pasa no te vallas a enfermar, mire sus ojos dorados y la lleve a la habitación de mi madre, antes de poder salir ella comenzó a desvestirse y se acerco a mi y me beso. Salí de la habitación, espere que ella se vistiera y fuimos a la sala, la sirvienta nos sirvió té platicamos de cosas simples, dejo de llover y se fue a su casa, pero desde ese día empezamos a tratarnos como amigos. Unas semanas después llego una carta del ejército que me avisaba que tenía que ir a la guerra. Días después fueron por mi, estuve en campo de batalla durante muchos meses, hasta el día que me enferme y me regresaron a casa, cuando estaba a punto de morir ella me convirtió, al despertar ella me explico lo que era y huí de casa para no dañar a mis padres, y no la he vuelto a ver". Le dije "y cual era su nombre" el dijo "ella se llamaba Carlota… ahora viajo con un amigo y su novia" le dije "cuando los conoceré" el dijo "algún día… ya amaneció, creo que debes regresar a casa", si nos veremos la siguiente semana a misma hora, al llegar a casa me encuentro a Edward" el me dijo "porque borraste mi memoria" le dije "como te diste cuenta" el me dijo "desde que supe que puedes hacer eso, he escrito cada cosa que hago en mi diario, para cuando ocurra esto" le dije "perdón… pero es que amo a Jim, y a pesar de lo que digas o lo que hagas, no impedirás que yo lo vea" me aleje lo mas posible de Edward y no hable con el durante días, llego el día de la cita y como pude, evite que me siguieran, me encontré con Jim y le platique lo que ocurrió y el me propuso que huyéramos juntos, yo acepte, acordamos que nos veríamos la próxima semana, regrese a casa rápido para que no notaran mi ausencia, y en el camino pensé en borrar su memoria para que no me buscaran, al llegar fingí enfado, para que no sospecharan. El día anterior de mi fuga, hice que Edward me dijera donde tenía sus diarios, horas antes de irme, tome los diarios y borre la memoria de ellos y me fui, al llegar al lugar ahí estaba Jim el me dijo "al fin vas a conocer a mis amigos el es Gael y ella es Dalia el era de estatura media poco musculoso cabello negro, ella era bajita muy delgada cabello largo y castaño a ambos les dije "gusto en conocerlos" Jim dijo "es hora de irnos, pero no nos iremos sin que conozcas a Carlota, se acerco una mujer alta de cuerpo esbelto con cabello rubio y largo, que llevaba del brazo a una joven humana de ojos azules que lanzo al suelo diciendo, Jim aquí esta lo que pediste, yo dije "me mentiste… así que me voy y me voy a llevar a la chica a su casa, y haré que olvide esta noche" antes de que pudiera hacer algo Gael y Dalia me sujetaron para que no pudiera huir, Jim me dijo "si, te mentí, pero fue porque me dio lastima nunca hallas probado la deliciosa sangre humana, así que decidí ayudarte, y levanto a la joven del suelo, que aun lloraba la miro a los ojos, y dejo de llorar y quedo como hipnotizada, el le hizo una pequeña herida en la palma de la mano y la envió hacia mi, por mas que intente no pude evitar desangrarla, cuando termine vi lo que había hecho y comencé a llorar y pensé que debía morir por lo que había hecho.

Si te gusto mi historia crea un final y si quieres mandalo a mi correo


End file.
